This is a phase I study of a non-competitive inhibitor of thymidylate synthase, 1843U89. The objectives are to determine, maximum tolerated dose of 1843U89 alone and in combination with oral folic acid, safety and toxicity of 1843U89 (with and without folic acid) and the pharmacokinetics of 1843U89 alone and with folic acid.